goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
Peach's fake dad Goes To Japan and Gets in Trouble
Characters Peach's fake dad-French Fry Peach's real dad-Simon 57KirbyTV-Alan Adrianna Clark-Emma Alex Murphy (Robocop)-Diesel Althea Andrea-Princess Awildmew-Simon Benjamin Hamilton-Alan Caillou-Ivy Caley Stevenson-Princess Carley Anderson-Princess Carley Rae Jepsen-Susan Caroline0204-Diesel Cathy-Callie Charles Green (Angry Grandpa)-Dallas ChristmasFan2014-Steven Connor Cohen-Simon Columbia Torch Lady-Susan Craig Tucker-Brian Cyborg-Wiseguy Debbie Lambert-Susan Dora-Julie Dylan-Steven Emily-Susan Eric Smith-Joey Falco-Dallas Fox-Steven Flash Sentry-David/Evil Genius/Zack Fluttergirl-Tween Girl/Robin Gatsby-Paul Georgia-Susan Harry Potter-Daniel Hermoine Granger-Ashley Ivy-herself JackTheGoAnimateDude-Joey James Bond-Brian JoJuan4444-Young Guy/Charlie Jock-Paul JonBrodbeck-Joey KevinComedian2010-Joey Kumi-Kimberly Leopold Slikk (AGK)-Stephan LouieLouie95-Steven Luigi-Steven Mario-Brian MarioYesBowserNo-Brian Maya Penza-Kayla Momoyoumonksaidtimon-Salli Mr. Dallas-Dallas Mr. Dyke-Simon Mrs. Shaw-Kate Murray Robinson-Steven Nicole Sharp-Princess Nick-Brian Olimar-Dave Olly Murs-Alan Payne Rogers-Brian Peter Parker (Spiderman)-Brian Peyton-Princess Queen Elsa-Bridget Rainbowdashfan2010-Young Guy/Charlie Rarity-Catherine Roadbuster-Kidaroo ROB-Robosoft Voice Ryan Helmke-Alan Salli Starship-Allison Shrek-Dallas Simon Blue-Steven Sirena-Salli Slippy V-Professor/Conrad Sonic the Hedgehog-Young Guy/Charlie SpongeBob SquarePants-Young Guy/Charlie SteveComedian-Young Guy/Charlie Taylor Jolicoeur-Salli Toad-Young Guy/Charlie Toadette-Julie Tyler Pierce-David/Evil Genius/Zack Uncle Sam-Dallas Victor Hugo-Bernard Vivian-Salli Warren Cook-Brian Weatherstar4000-Simon Wile E. Coyote-Kidaroo Woody Woodpecker-Emma Wreck it Ralph-Dallas Plot Peach's fake dad escapes Japan and gets in big trouble. The visitors below are in alphabetical order. If you want to add any more visitors, make sure you put them in alphabetical order. Transcript (7 hours of flight) Peach's dad: Home sweet home. Now that I'm home, I will make the opening to Ratatouille 1998 VHS Real Not Fake. Peach's dad: Yes I did it! Now to go to see Inside Out. Peach's real dad: Oh my God! He shouldn't have escaped Japan and made a fake VHS opening! (later) Peach's real dad: How dare you escape Japan and make a fake VHS opening! What else did you do? Peach's fake dad: I saw Inside Out. Peach's real dad: Oh my God! That movie was made by DIsney! That's it! I will call some people! (later) Peach's real dad: They're here! 57KirbyTV: I'm 57KirbyTV, your first punishment is you will wear nappies! Adrianna Clark: I'm Adrianna Clark! Your second punishment is you will do baby stuff! Alex Murphy (Robocop): This is Alex Murphy known as Robocop! Your third punishment is you will be forced to watch my movie franchise! Althea Andrea: I'm Althea Andrea! Your fourth punishment is you will go to Mental People's Homes! Awildmew: This is me, Awildmew! Your fifth punishment is your movies will be taken down! Benjamin Hamilton: It's me Benjamin Hamilton! Your sixth punishment is we will make a grounded video out of you! Caillou: I'm the good Caillou! Your seventh punishment is you will be forced to watch my shows! Caley Stevenson: I'm Caley Stevenson! Your eighth punishment is you will play educational games! Carley Anderson: I'm Carley Anderson! Your ninth punishment is you will go to night school! Carley Rae Jepsen: It's me Carley Rae Jepsen! Your 10th punishment is you will be forced to sing "Call Me Maybe" or any other songs I sing! Caroline0204: This is me, Caroline0204! Your 11th punishment is you will not ground Peach again! Cathy: I'm Cathy McCarthy! Your 12th punishment is you will have a girl's room! Charles Green (Angry Grandpa): I'm Charles Green also known as the Angry Grandpa! Your 13th punishment is I will beat you up! ChristmasFan2014: It's me Christmasfan2014! Your 14th punishment is you will not get anything for Christmas! Connor Cohen: I'm Connor Cohen! Your 15th punishment is you will not go on any trips you like! Columbia Torch Lady: I'm the Columbia Torch Lady! Your 16th punishment is you will watch all movies made by Columbia! Craig Tucker: I'm Craig Tucker! Your 17th punishment is you will only watch baby shows! Cyborg: I'm Cyborg of Teen Titans! Your 18th punishment is you will watch my show! Debbie Lambert: I'm Debbie Lambert and your 19th punishment is all the things you like will be donated to my son Hino! Dora: I'm the good Dora! Your 20th punishment is you will watch my show! Dylan: I'm Dylan McCarthy! Your 21st punishment is you will be a fan of me! Emily: I'm Emily Movovolski! Your 22nd punishment is you will be a fan of me! Eric Smith: I'm Eric Smith! Your 23rd punishment is you will watch my videos! (TBC) Category:Grounded Stuff